


Regards

by kifiyathewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts castle at the holidays, Marauders, Peter's mother is a bitch, but a polite one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kifiyathewriter/pseuds/kifiyathewriter
Summary: Regards: noun, 1. Attention or concern for something; 2. Best wishes (used to express friendliness in greetings); 3. Peter's mother is a bitch, but a polite one.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 13
Collections: The Marauders Advent 2020





	Regards

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction, and any/all elements of Harry Potter do not belong to me.
> 
> Thanks to anne_ammons for her A/B skills and for gifting me a summary when my brain stopped working.

Marauders Advent 2020: “Regards”

Prompt: **Peter Pettigrew**Hogwarts castle at the holidays**  
Summary: Regards: noun, 1. Attention or concern for something; 2. Best wishes (used to express friendliness in greetings); 3. Peter's mother is a bitch, but a polite one.

18 December 1975

  
Dawn broke on an early and bitterly cold December morning in Scotland, as four boys sat gathered at the Gryffindor table, in the Great Hall. The fact that they were all seated together was a common occurrence, but what was rather unusual was that they were all in attendance at such an early hour. Remus was often first to get there, having had his tea and toast before the arrival of the morning edition of The Daily Prophet. By the time Peter reached their assigned seats, his lupine friend was expected to have made his way through, at the very least, the first two pages of that day's paper. James was usually the next to appear, either alone and attempting in vain to gain control over his messy locks or with the straggler of the bunch, his de facto brother, Sirius Black.

When or if Sirius showed was quite the mystery. More often than not, he strolled in at the last minute, pilfered whatever remained on Peter’s plate, claiming he wouldn’t miss it anyways, and depending how the morning went, adding firewhiskey to his coffee. Which begged the question why this morning, of all mornings, was so very different, seeing as the boys were in full attendance before the rest of the student body, especially if one took into account the late night they’d all had. But, progress had been made, and their overall cheerful mood was evidence of that.

A screech alerted the sleep deprived teens to an approaching owl, which was strange for this time of morning; though, perhaps the bird had not come along with the regular mail but had journeyed on its own. Peter immediately recognized the creature as his mother’s familiar. The regal Australian Masked Owl perched herself on the edge of his breakfast plate and snatched the bacon from his hands. He grumbled his disapproval while taking in the bird’s features. Her colored markings were in sharp contrast with a white chest and face, set off by a dark reddish brown plumage that lined her features in a heart shape and hallowed out her piercing eyes. Diana, that was the bloody creature's name, held her leg out with evident impatience as she waited for her recipient to remove the scroll tied to her appendage. With a roll of his eyes, Peter wiped his greasy hands with a napkin and untied his delivery. Before he could complete his task, Diana slashed her taloned foot against his hand, where he could already see a small line of blood starting to form. He stared daggers while grumbling under his breath.

“Bloody beast; did she put you up to that as well? Was that necessary?” He watched as the bird made to stick up her nose, something she must have picked up from her master. The two were really quite similar, much to his chagrin. “Go on then! Your services are no longer required.”  
Diana clucked her beak in retaliation, snatched his last rasher of bacon and took flight once more. In her wake, Peter took up the neatly rolled scroll of parchment he’d received. The faucet of dread, in his belly, that usually produced a steady drip, came unstoppered, and his heart began a steady pumping beat of anxiety. Letters from his mother, especially ones this neat and pristine, often bore unwelcome news. He didn’t want to read what she’d sent, but his curiosity got the better of him. He unrolled the expensive material as quick as his fumbling hands would allow. His eyes raced to take in whatever he could of her words, before his brain saw reason to stop him.

Peter,  
It is my duty to inform you that I have made other arrangements for the holiday. I’ve already sent word to your headmaster that you are to remain at Hogwarts, during the break--

He quickly rolled the letter back up, not bothering to finish reading the rest of the words, at least for now. He was certain that he’d have time for learning all the ways he’d succeeded in being a disappointment later. He shouldn’t have been surprised. This was commonplace, afterall. He was only angry with himself that he’d gradually allowed his hope to increase over the past few weeks. The idea of being home for the holiday season would be, should be, a joyous thought, but Peter knew better than that. So why had he allowed himself to open the door to his own disappointment? He grasped the letter in a clenched fist and used his free hand to open his bookbag, before tossing the crumpled parchment alongside his assortment of used quills, half empty ink bottles and books for his upcoming classes. With that resolved, he turned back to his mates.

“So, last night was bloody brilliant; if I do say so myself.” Sirius hemmed and hawed as he pulled at the lapels of his Gryffindor robes in a manner similar to a peacock fluffing out his plumage. James piped in sharing his own enthusiasm.

“I’ll say! That was fantastic, having the freedom to roam about doing whatever we want with no one to stop us. They’ll never know.” He smirked before sobering a little. “Oh, and of course, luckily, we’ve completed our transformations in the knick of time for Moony here.” James and Sirius waggled their brows in unison while Sirius slapped Remus on the back. The quiet boy straightened his spine, shaking off his friends and readjusting his gaze towards his class notes.

“I’ve told you three that all this trouble wasn’t necessary.” He looked up for a brief moment and smirked. “But, nevertheless, I remain further indebted to your kindness.”

‘Nnn nnn nonsense, RrrrRemus.” Peter stuttered and squeaked over his words while his hands flew up to the sides of his face and near his mouth, ratlike in nature. “That’s what friends dddo.” Remus looked appreciative, but the moment was broken when laughter rang out from their other two companions.

“Wormy, is someone becoming attached to their new disguise?” Sirius questioned with abundantly evident mirth coloring his every word. James sat beside him trying to contain his own amusement. The corners of his lips twitched with the restraint to hold onto the laughter attempting to escape the confines of his mouth.

“Now, now Sirius. Let’s give Peter some credit. He did, afterall, successfully achieve his animagus form. That ought to count for something.” Sirius made a dramatic show of giving James’ words thought before nodding in agreement. “So,” James continued. “Has everyone made the necessary arrangements to stay on for the holidays?” He looked around at his fellow Marauders who nodded in agreement. “Excellent! Now, let’s discuss Operation Full Moon.”

0o0o0o0o0

  
“Say, Peter, Marlene McKinnon is looking rather fit. Wouldn’t you agree?” Sirius drawled lazily, as he lounged against the workbench the two boys shared. His long brown curls somehow managing to not frizz from the humidity the cauldrons emitted. Perhaps that was on account of his lack of actual participation in the production of their project.

“Sure.” Peter agreed, distracted with his task of minding the cauldron. He wiped his brow with his unoccupied hand before adding powdered porcupine quills, stirring after the potion turned white. He lowered the heat, allowing the brew to simmer and carefully added the seven drops of hellebore needed to complete the draught. Now, he only had to sit back and wait for Professor Slughorn to call time, which he did only moments later. He felt, rather than saw, Sirius adjust his posture, just in time to greet their professor.

“Well, Mr. Black, I see you’ve once again outdone yourself. This Draught of Peace is as excellent as any I have stored away in the cupboard. Your mother and father should be very proud; ten points to Gryffindor! You’re welcome to attend my annual Christmas party, bring along Mr. Potter if you’d like.” Peter watched as Slughorn gave his jovial commendation to his slacker of a friend, who stood tall and filled with misplaced pride. The older man, as if just realizing the presence of his other student, shook his head and widened his eyes. “Ah, yes; good show Podmore.” Peter watched with clenched fists at his sides, as their dimwitted professor made his way to the next table. Discreetly, he withdrew an empty flask from his bag and wondered at the lack of observational skills the Hogwarts educators seemed to possess. Peter ground his teeth as Sirius began to speak.

“Thanks for that, mate.” Sirius slapped a hand to his shoulder, resulting in the flask he’d held to fall to the dungeon floor, smashing into shards of glass. Peter let out a slow breath and closed his eyes. The darkness didn’t last long enough, as his lids popped open upon hearing the deep and equally nasal tone of their unfortunate Slytherin classmate, one Severus Snape.

“Yes, thank you Pettigrew, for once again proving what a imbecile you are at selecting your friends. How does your ego take the brunt of doing so much work for so little recognition. One must find it rather...exhausting.” Peter’s eyes drew into slits as he took in the boy's long, crooked nose and dark, greasy hair. The two student’s eyes met over the cauldron, and Snape’s mouth pursed into an amused smirk, before tilting his head in thought. “Pity, your friends seem to be merely out of convenience, or perhaps it’s a mutual exchange of favors. Skill for popularity?” His enemy’s pale skin stretched with his eyebrow to arch into his hairline. “As I said, pity.”

“Oh, piss off, Snivellus; you bloody wanker! No one asked your opinion.” Sirius snarled his rebuff towards his and James’ mutual target of torture.

“Did I hit a nerve?” Severus asked with twinkling eyes. “Perhaps you seek out attention and approval that you’ll never receive from home?”

“I’d watch my back if I were you, Snivvy; never know when you might be left...hanging.” Sirius answered with a practiced level of little known malice.

Snape’s nostrils flared at the threat, before he turned in a huff, his dark robes flowing somehow gracefully behind him. Peter rolled his eyes at the display of one upmanship; this peacocking was common practice. He gathered another flask, from the confines of his bag and began to ladle a small dose of potion into the container as stealthily as he could manage. Deciding he’d taken enough, Peter stoppered the bottle and placed it back into his bag.

“What do you have there, Peter?”

The boy in question looked back at his friend and noted his rare unease, as Sirius stood close, rubbing a hand at the back of his neck. He wasn’t always awful, Peter thought to himself. Sirius had his own issues to work through, and sometimes he couldn’t see past his own nose to the plight of those around him.

“I thought that the potion might prove helpful to Remus’ condition as he…” Peter looked around before continuing in a whisper, “Transitions. Maybe its effects could ease some of his anxieties on account of the three of us being present. I can’t imagine that this is at all pleasant for him.” Sirius looked thoughtfully at his little lump of a friend.

“That’s rather generous of you, Peter. I’m certain he’ll appreciate your efforts.” Unused to such outright shows of affection from Sirius, Peter gave a small grin of acknowledgement, before both boys gathered their belongings and made to leave the dungeons.

0o0o0o0o0

  
“Alright gents, here is the plan,” James said, as he removed the invisibility cloak from his shoulders and approached where Peter and Sirius, who remarkably had been on time, stood, hidden just off the edge of the courtyard.

“Nice of you to join us, Potter, seeing as it’s bloody freezing!” Sirius quipped, while rubbing his hands together in dramatic fashion. James smirked at the show his dramatic friend continued to put on.

“That’s rich coming from you, Black. You know, perhaps you could have remedied that by, oh I don’t know, transfiguring yourself? As I recall, dogs do have rather nice fur coats, or an even better suggestion would be to use a warming charm. You do own a wand, correct?” Sirius rolled his eyes heavenward.

“Do carry on James. It’s not like we aren’t on a schedule or anything.” James only smirked wider before he took a rectangular item from the pocket of his trousers. Unfolding it, he spoke in a clear voice.

“I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.” He looked up at his two friends huddled close around the parchment that now showed a map of the school grounds and all who travelled them. Clever bit of magic they’d performed to produce such a thing, Peter thought as James continued. “McGonagall escorted Moony to the Shrieking Shack after classes ended, and she returned to her quarters not fifteen minutes ago. So, as we discussed, Peter, you’ll run along to the tree and press on the knot. Do so until I signal you to stop. Afterwards, Sirius and I will join you, and then we will continue on to the shack. Is everyone clear on the plan?” At the nods of both his friends present, James pointed his wand towards the map and said, “Mischief managed.”

0o0o0o0o0

  
At the first sign of morning light, James, Sirius and Peter made their way back through the tunnels and across the frozen grounds of Hogwarts, where they then climbed the many staircases to Gryffindor tower. Back in the common room, the boys kept quiet until they’d further reached the fifth year boy’s dormitory, stumbling clumsily to their beds with sleep calling their names; afterall, there were no further expectations to be had on the first day of the winter break. Peter didn’t have to wait long before he heard the familiar snores of Sirius, even muffled by the pillow he’d buried his face into. James, too, lay soundly sleeping. One arm bent at the elbow and draped across his chest while the other hung off the side of his bed. Using the newly acquired privacy to his advantage, Peter rummaged through his bag and sought out the letter he’d received yesterday morning. Though, he knew before reading the missive that it would only be laced with contempt and bearing disappointment.

Peter,  
It is my duty to inform you that I have made other arrangements for the holiday. I’ve already sent word to your headmaster that you are to remain at Hogwarts, during the break from classes.

Your brother, Philip, has requested my presence over Yule, and I’ve not the heart to tell him no. He and his family are so precious to me, and Philip has always been an exceedingly exceptional son, something that you should perhaps take note of.

My most recent correspondence with your professors has brought nothing but disappointment, stemming from your ineptitude and mediocrity. It is my fervent hope that you avail me of this inconvenient trouble and rectify the situation, of your academic and personal standing.

Seeing that today is your birthday, my wish for you is that you find it within yourself to wish to be a better son.

Regards,

  
Your mother


End file.
